¿Qué quiero ser de grande?
by Little Hope
Summary: uBella llego a la escuela y vio a todos sus compañeros aparentar ser lo que quieren ser de grandes modelos,chefs,diseñadores,cantantes, pero ella no sabia que ser,pero ¿Y si Edward le ayudara? ¿Que sera Bella de grande?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer. . .  
**

_En un dia normal, puede suceder . . .Lo inevitable_

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y soy estudiante en la preparatoria de Forks.

Salí de casa está mañana sin muchos ánimos, el día de hoy prometía ser aburridor, es que al idiota de nuestro director, se le ocurrió hacer una convención, para que los empresarios en potencia, (si es que en esta escuela había), lo demostraran en una feria, esas donde hay varios puestos, pero en vez de comida y juegos había información sobre las distintas carreras que queríamos estudiar en la universidad. Cada puesto tenía una gran pancarta con el nombre de la carrera a la que pertenecía, tipo, Arquitectura o Ingeniería, así que toda la escuela estaba llena de mesas con diferentes ocupaciones, era algo frustrante ya que veías a tus compañeros, pretendiendo ser algo que posiblemente jamás van a ser.

De lejos pude ver el Club de las Taradas que se creían modelos según lo anunciaba su pancarta. Jajaja ¿modelos? ¿En serio?, pero a que más podían aspirar esas descerebradas. Cada día que pasaba me convencía que ellas eran un error de la humanidad, ósea ¿Quien estaría en traje de baño en pleno invierno? Eso solo se le ocurría al Club de las Taradas.

–Bella– y hablando de las taradas.

Tanya Denali, la líder y la más tonta de todas, venia acercándose a mi, con un volante en la mano, rodee los ojos, su pequeño traje de baño, casi no le tapaba nada, si fuera hombre solo de verla estaría asqueado, es más ni siquiera tenía que ser hombre, me sentía asqueada.

– ¿Qué quieres Tanya?– Le dije de forma cortante

Ella se limito a mirarme de arriba abajo, tratando inútilmente de ser discreta, estaba "evaluándome".

–Tienes mas o menos buen cuerpo, que te parece si te pones un bikini que tenemos hay– dijo señalando unas cajas que estaban al lado de su negocio.

Negué, ni drogada lo haría, primero porque estamos en Forks y en invierno, no quiero morir de una hipotermia o algo por el estilo y además ¿Ser una más del club de las taradas? ¡No!, definitivamente eso no entraba en mis planes.

– Que amable de tu parte, pero no– le dije con una sonrisa falsa y seguí caminando.

Tonta bella, me reprendí, eso me pasa por llegar tan tarde, si hubiera estado aquí temprano, hubiera visto en donde me escondería, aunque eso me baje puntos, por no participar.

Estaba mirando unos cuantos negocios cuando vi el de Alice Cullen, ella era la hermana de los dos deportistas "mas importantes" de la preparatoria, Emmet que estaba en el equipo de futbol y Edward, en el de Basquetboll. Alice, tenía una línea de ropa a su nombre, tal vez ella si logre ser alguien importante.

–Hola–saludo. Le sonreí

–Hola–le dije e iba seguir caminando pero ella me interrumpió.

– ¿En qué negocio estás Bella?– vaya sabía mi nombre.

–En ninguno, solo estoy viendo – Le respondí desinteresadamente.

Ella aplaudió emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña el día de navidad cuando descubre que santa le regaló el carro de la Barbie.

–Pues ven conmigo– ¿Qué fuera con ella? Jajajaja. No.

–Lo lamento, Alice, pero no me gusta la moda– Era verdad la moda es tan absurda que hay que cambiarla cada 3 meses, ella me miro sin creerlo

– Pe… Pero eso es imposible– Dijo con sus ojitos totalmente abiertos de la impresión. Quise reírme de su expresión pero me pareció de mala educación.

–Pues ya vez– Me limité a decirle.

–Pero si mi mejor amiga debe de ir conmigo a las compras– ¿Compras? No, compras y Bella no va en la misma frase, ¡Nunca! y ¿qué es eso de la mejor amiga? Creo que escuche mal.

–No Bella pues te tendrás que acostumbrar– Dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos. La mire sin comprender.

–Alice ¿estas bien?– dije tocando su frente. Ella asintió

–Hoy iremos de compras– Afirmó

–Si claro – Le dije sin creerle y seguí con mi camino, quería llegar a la biblioteca.

Alice Cullen si que estaba loca, me empezaba a asustar con eso de ser su mejor amiga, Dios, no, ni en mis mejores sueños, este día estaba comenzando raro.

– ¿Gustas uno?– me pregunto un chico que reconocí como Jasper cuando pase por su negocio.

Jasper Hale, era novio de Alice y pertenecía al igual que su hermana -que se encontraba al lado de el- al grupo de los populares, Cullen & Hale, su negocio era de comida, quien hubiera pensado que la gran Rosalie, le gustara tanto la comida, habían instalado toda una cocina en el salón de química.

Acepte el bocadillo que me tendía y lo probé, estaba rico.

– ¿Que es?– Le pregunte tratando de descifrar su sabor.

–Comes algo sin saber que es, vaya– dijo Rosalie mientras reía. Me ruborice, tenia razón.

–Es camarón – dijo Jasper

Asentí y me gire para llegar a mi escondite. Pero una mano me detuvo, la perfecta mano de Rosalie.

–Espera, por que no entras y nos das tu opinión– dijo a la vez que sonreía cálidamente.

Accedí y los seguí hasta su cocina improvisada, ya allí me fueron mostrando las diferentes comidas, que habían preparado, probé de todo, y de verdad estaba rico, cuando ya no tenían nada mas que ofrecerme, me encamine a mi escondite.

Estaba pasando por el salón de artes cuando los oí. Entre para cerciorarme de que eran sus voces y no estaba alucinando. Había como 9 chicas sentadas viéndolos cantar, me senté en la única silla vacía que vi, y allí estaban.

Edward, Emmet y James, el trió popular, los mejores en los deportes y los mas guapos del instituto estaban cantando, una rola que no reconocí. Se veían, mmm ¿como decirlo?... Sexys con sus chaquetas de cuero. Emmet y James, traían guitarras y Edward solo llevaba el micrófono, estaban sentados en unos taburetes circulares.

Edward Cullen, respire profundo en el momento en que le vi. Él era simplemente perfecto, lo tenía todo, era guapo, tenía dinero y tenía amigos sinceros, en cambio yo… soy un gordo y feo cero a la izquierda.

Siguieron cantando, en varias ocasiones él miraba en mi dirección, yo solo bajaba la mirada avergonzada, era una suerte que el lugar tuviera poca luz, de lo contrario él hubiera visto mi sonrojo. Cuando paso un rato, me levante y me colgué mi bolso al hombro, tome el picaporte de la puerta, cuando lo iba a girar una voz me detuvo.

–Chicas, gracias por su atención- La fuerte voz de Emmet se escuchó a través de los parlantes.

-Aquí Eddie cantara una canción especial– Siguío

Me gire y vi como Edward, se ajustaba la guitarra y se sentaba, la curiosidad me gano, y me senté de nuevo, el comenzó a tocar y la melodía nos envolvió.

_Sabes no pido nada mas  
que estar entre tus brazos  
y huir de todo el mal  
que a todo he renunciado  
por estar junto a ti_

Sabes no dejo de pensar  
que estoy enamorado  
te quiero confesar  
que soy solo un esclavo  
que no sabe vivir sin ti

Sabes te quiero confesar  
que te encuentro irresistible  
no dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
por quedarme cerca de ti

Esta enamorado, pensé. Edward Cullen está enamorado.

Después de su rompimiento con Tanya, nunca se le había visto con otra chica, claro había rumores, de que en la fiestas que organizaban los Cullen, el se divertía con cuanta chica se le pasaba por enfrente… pero bueno a mi que me importa. Es su vida.

Volví mi vista, que había bajado a mi regazo, y lo mire, el tenía sus preciosos ojos verdes clavados en los míos, me ruborice y me levante, ahora si ninguna voz me detuvo de pasar por esa puerta. Cerré tras de mi, y sentí como mi corazón pretendía salirse de mi cuerpo. Edward Cullen, me miro.

Si lo se, soy patética, pero que un chico como Edward Cullen te miré, no es de todos los días, es tan fácil enamorarse de él.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo y vi que las puertas del Gimnasio estaban abiertas, de seguro alguien se adueño de el, me dirigí hacia adentro, para ver a mi mejor amigo, en pleno estudio de fotografía.

–Hola, gran fotógrafo– le salude, el rio-

–Bella, ven – dicho esto me arrastro y me coloco en el mini estudio, que en realidad era una gran tela blanca en la pared y el piso estaba forrado de negro.

–No Mike– Le dije tratando inútilmente de soltarme de su agarre.

–Anda, mi modelo estrella aun no llega– Me dijo

– ¿Tu modelo estrella?– Pregunte con cinismo. El asintió

–Es tan mono, solo que ah de estar ocupado –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba su reloj

–Cualquiera diría que te encanta– le dije bromeando a lo que Mike negó.

–No soy su tipo – sonrío

–Oye, acomódate así – dijo imitando una pose.

–Mike…– le reprendí

–Solo hasta que el llegue… ¿si? – Dijo haciendo una carita de perrito mojado.

– De acuerdo – Reí he hice la tonta pose.

Me tome 6 fotos en diferentes poses, ya que el chico ese no llegaba, estaba en la pose numero 7, cuando me dijo que me pusiera en un taburete que el coloco, solo se veía el lado izquierdo de mi cara ya que estaba de lado, escuche el click de la cámara.

–No te muevas– advirtió

-Ok, ok- Le dije.

Luego sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, estos no eran los de Mike, estos si tenían músculos, sin poder evitarlo dirigí mis manos para reposarlas en ellos. Volví a escuchar el click de la cámara. Asumí que el que me abrazaba, era el "modelo estrella" de Mike.

–Eh chicos, pueden abrazarse como si estuvieran a punto de besar– oí que Mike decía.

Bufe, pero aun así me levante y me voltee para ver al modelo.

Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí, me miraba entre divertido y serio, mire a Mike, que estaba ya esperando a que posáramos. Tome aire y me coloque enfrente de Edward, y tímidamente pase mis temblorosas manos, por su pecho hasta llegar a su nuca, enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, el me estrecho contra su duro y bien formado pecho, pasó una de sus fuertes manos por mi estrecha cintura, y la otra la llevo a mi mejilla, se inclino acercando su rostro al mío, y me apretó mas contra el, si es que eso era posible.

Nos quedamos así, estábamos tan cerca, que cuando el respiraba no podía evitar estremecerme al sentir su tibio aliento -que por cierto, olía a menta- golpearme en la cara, sentía mis mejillas arder al ver esos hipnotizantés ojos verdes mirándome como si fuera, la persona mas interesante del mundo, y lo peor o lo mejor, no se, es que no despegaba su mirada de la mía.

–Si no es mucho pedir, pueden darse un casto beso – pidió Mike inocentemente.

Lo mire fríamente, acaso estaba loco, el sabia que me encantaba Edward Cullen, como se atrevía a pedirme algo así. No es que no quisiera pero me ponía de los nervios este hombre no quería echar a perder nuestro primer beso.

Edward sonrío, maldito arrogante, de seguro se le esta elevando su ego mas de lo que estaba. Probablemente tendríamos que necesitar un helicóptero para traer su maldita autoestima de vuelta. Suspire mordiéndome el labio, y para que negarlo, lo deseaba.

Sin mas, subí mi cabeza hacia el acercándome a su rostro, cerré los ojos y los sentí, sus perfectos labios rozando los míos. Como si de una muñeca de porcelana fuera, sus labios y los míos se movían suavemente y en sincronía, pero sin profundizarlo, mis manos jugaban con su cabello, y las suyas reposaban en mi cintura, me estrecho mas contra el, y me pidió permiso para profundizar nuestro beso un permiso que por supuesto le di, su lengua acariciaba la mía lenta y apasionadamente haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos cuando una de sus manos, paso a través de mi blusa, tocando la piel de mi espalda.

Maldiciéndome mentalmente, me separe de el, vi como abría los ojos desconcertado, me gire y me despedí con un adiós, que iba a dirigido a los dos, corrí hacia la biblioteca.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en mis labios, besé a Edward Cullen, lo bese. ¡Nos besamos!. Iba cruzando por el pasillo que va a la biblioteca cuando me tope con alguien.

– ¿Estas bien?– Me preguntaron.

Asentí. Emmet Cullen me salvo de golpearme contra el suelo.

–Ten cuidado, cualquiera diría que andabas escapando de alguien– Dijo en tono de broma

–Algo hay de eso– Reí con tristeza

– ¿Adonde vas tan deprisa– preguntó

–Biblioteca– respondí simplemente, para después despedirme.

–Ten cuidado –volvío a decir.

Abrí las puertas de la biblioteca, para descubrir que mi preciado escondite, había sido ocupado.

–¡Bella!– Escuche la suave voz de Angela

–Hola Ang– Le dije con tono aburrido.

Angela Weber, era también mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba aquí por que soñaba con ser una gran escritora. Junto con Ben Cheney su novio.

–No me digas que vienes a verme–dijo ella

– Venia a leer un rato – Le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Oh, pues ¿cuidarías todo esto por mi?– dijo señalando su negocio

–Es que Ben tiene hambre– Dijo sonriendo tímidamente

–Si claro, mejor digan que quieren pasar tiempo juntos– Les dije rodando los ojos.

–Gracias Bells– Río Ang

–Se protegen– Les grite. Pude escuchar sus risas mientras cerraban la puerta.

Pase como una hora leyendo, nadie entraba por esas puertas, cuando me canse, me recosté en una de las mesas y me puse a escuchar música con los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrada en la letra de la canción cuando sentí como algo me rozaba la cara, moví mi mano para quitármelo, pero seguía, cuando me canse, abrí mis ojos y descubrí que lo que me tocaba, era una rosa. Una rosa roja que Edward Cullen me extendía a mí.

–Edward– susurre mirándolo sin comprender.

El sonrío y extendió la rosa, la tome.

- ¿Qué...– Empecé a preguntarle.

El no me dejo responder, ya que sus perfectos labios me callaron con un tierno beso, le correspondí. Esta vez no me importo nada, solo quería profundizar el beso, después de todo cuantas veces Edward Cullen te quiere besar. Cuando mi tibia lengua pidió acceso para llevar nuestro beso a otro nivel, él se retiro.

Mi cara debió parecer un poema, ¿que diablos? Por que me quita.

–Isabella–Mi nombre no me gustaba pero en sus labios sonaba como una caricia.

El trazo un camino con sus dedos por mi cara, yo no podía emitir palabra alguna, tenia a este perfecto adonis, tocándome. Ok eso sonó muy pervertido, pero era verdad. Edward tomo aire y hablo

–Se que te gusto – Me dijo. Lo mire en shock, maldito Mike.

–Y por eso– Siguió

–No lo digas – lo interrumpí

–Bella– Dijo, yo negué

–No te burles más quieres–Casi le suplique tratando de levantarme, mas el no me dejo.

–No me estoy burlando de ti – dijo tiernamente. Reí secamente.

–Como sea, solo déjame en…– El me callo con un beso.

–Escúchame– demando

–Te amo, y sonara tonto y muy común pero te quiero desde que pose mis ojos en tu perfecta figura, cuando atravesabas esas puertas, desde que acompañas a Mike a ver los partidos, Bella, estoy loco por ti, incluso antes de salir con Tanya, mucho antes. ¿Que nunca te diste cuenta?– Dijo si detenerse para respirar. Le mire incrédulamente.

–Mientes. Se que ese pedazo de idiota, te dijo que me gustas, pero no por eso te da el derecho de burlarte de mi– le dije acusadoramente mientras que con mi dedo índice le golpeaba el pecho. El se limito a reír.

–Si, el me lo dijo pero le obligue, quería saber por que el pasaba tanto tiempo contigo– Soltó una carcajada

–Es una suerte que sea Gay– Maldito Mike, pensé.

–Bella– dijo contra mis labios.

En que momento se acerco. ¡Dios!

–Te amo y se que tu no lo sientes pero dame una oportunidad.- Rogo con su mirada.

Espera ¿Una oportunidad, él dijo ¿Una oportunidad? Tenía a Edward Cullen, declarándome que me ama y yo pensando en tonterías.

Me lance a sus labios en respuesta, le bese profundamente, moví mis labios con frenesí sobre los suyos para demostrarle lo dispuesta que estaba a darle una oportunidad, y más, mucho más.

–Eso es un si – afirmó con la voz entre cortada. Yo sonreí.

Nos miramos durante un instante que me pareció eterno a los ojos, estos derbordaban felicidad, cariño, amor igual que los míos.

– ¿Sabes? ahora como mi novia, cambian muchas cosas ¿verdad?– dijo depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

– ¿Soy…tú novia?– dije sin creérmelo. El me miro confundido y un rastro de dolor cruzo sus preciosos ojos.

– ¿No… quieres?– Pregunto. Me levante de la mesa y el me siguió

– Claro que quiero– Le dije acariciando su perfecto y níveo rostro. No pude resistir más y le volví a besar, el dulce sabor de sus labios era embriagante y adictivo.

–Entonces novia mía, estas preparada para lo que sigue– Pregunto cuando salíamos de la biblioteca.

– ¿Y que sigue?– Le pregunte tomándole de la mano.

–Solo estarás, con el capitán del equipo de Basquetboll… todo el día– Hice una mueca

–Eso quiere decir que ¿tengo que ir contigo a todas partes?– Bufe pretendiendo desagrado. Edward me beso

–Muy graciosa, señorita– Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

–Lo se –le respondí y luego le bese de nuevo.

–Bella– me llamo

Lo mire –¿Si, Edward?–

El sonrio –Puedes decirme, por que no estas en ningun negocio–

–Aun no se, lo que quiero ser–

Edward rio– Yo se de que serias perfecta–

–¿A si? – pregunte alzando una ceja

El asintio muy seguro, para luego susurrarme en mi oido.

–Una perfecta ama de casa. Mi futura esposa–

Sonrei –¿Enserio? Crees que yo–dije apuntandome con un dedo – Seria capaz de estar encerrada, cuidando a todos nuestros hijos–

El nego sonriendo – Pero es algo, mientras decides que hacer–

–Vaya, pues primero tendremos que _practicar_ demaciado ¿No crees?–

Edward solo rio, y me beso en la frente. –Entonces, preparate futura Sra. de Cullen–

Rei, mientras que el solo rodaba los ojos.

–Cullen, primero tienes que poner un anillo aqui– dije señalando mi dedo.

–Lo tendras pronto, cariño–

Negue sonriendo y lo bese. Todo por un simple negocio.

–Te amo– Dijimos al unisonó. Mientras reiamos para volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Sonreí, diablos ahora era la novia de Edward Cullen. Genial.

Y futura Sra. de Cullen. Como perfecta ama de casa.

Claro. Temporalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
